


toy stores and nerdiness

by raven_bird



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Toy Store, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_bird/pseuds/raven_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was used to his store being empty.</p><p>Written for the prompt: Character owns a struggling toy store. Character B is looking for a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toy stores and nerdiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Christmas Prompt Challenge](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge)
> 
> Warning: a lot of, as the title says, nerdiness. also star wars references (but of course you don't have to know star wars to understand the fic)
> 
> Really hope this posts this time (my wifi is being a little unpredictable...)

Castiel was used to his store being empty.

 

For the first couple of weeks after it had opened, a couple years back, there had been a steady flow of interested customers. After the novelty of his shop had worn off, though, that number had decreased to a small number of regulars who appreciated the toys that he had in stock.  _ Castiel’s Novelties _ , despite the little income it created, was something that Castiel took a lot of pride in. His toys were garnered especially towards children with interest in science and math, something that not everyone could appreciate.

 

Still, his store had attracted a fair amount of attention from the locals who were interested in more intellectual stimulation for their children. These handful of regulars were his main source of business, and they had come to know Cas by name. It was unusual that he ever encountered anyone that he wasn’t friendly with. In fact, it was rare for him to see a new face at all.

 

Four days before Christmas, though, he was startled from his novel (the long days spent in an empty shop allowed for as much time to read as he liked. He was halfway through  _ The Martian _ and was thoroughly enjoying himself). He looked up at the sound of the bells on his door jingling, and blinked at the sight of a hassled-looking young man surveying the store.

 

“How can I help you?” Castiel asked, eyeing the man. He was attractive, the sort of person that you wouldn’t expect to see outside of magazine models and television dramas. Not that this man looked anything like he lived such a glamorous life. Cas had a feeling that any real model wouldn’t bury their body in the bland jeans and beaten-up leather jacket, the way that this man did.

 

“Uh,” the man approached the counter, drumming his fingers on the surface absently. His hands were calloused and beaten up, his fingernails torn. Cas looked up from them to find the man staring at him, as though he had lost his train of thought.

 

“I have trivia games, science lab sets, things for younger children, older children, adults…” Cas prompted. “What are you looking for? A Christmas gift?”

 

The man nodded. “Yeah. For my brother, Sammy. He’s an adult, but he likes this kind of nerdy sh--”

 

He broke off, as though he had suddenly realized that it probably wasn’t a good idea to insult the taste of the worker who was trying to help him. Coughing, as though it would hide the redness that was flushing through his face, he switched tactics.

 

“He’d probably like anything here, to be honest.”

 

Castiel watched him, a little bit intrigued by the man. He didn’t meet many interesting people in his day-to-day life, and Dean was about as far as possible from the people that he met regularly in his shop. Stepping out from behind the counter, he gestured for Dean to follow him.

 

“I’ll show you some of the bestseller.” He said, beginning to walk down the first aisle. “I’m Castiel, by the way.”

 

“Dean Winchester.”

 

Cas nodded. “So, this Sammy. What’s he interested in? How old is he?”

 

Dean smiled, as though there was nothing else that he’d rather talk about. ‘He’s a couple years younger than me.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrows. “Okay, so kid stuff is out.”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, unless it’s something really funny. I think he’s come to expect gag gifts from me.”

 

“So you’re one of  _ those _ brothers,” Castiel said, knowingly.

 

Dean clasped his hand to his chest. “I have no idea what you mean. I’m a wonderful brother, I’ll have you know.”

 

“I’m sure,” Castiel said, dryly. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him, looking half-amused and more than a little fascinated. He ducked his head in slight embarrassment, not used to having this kind of attention. “Um. So is he interested in science? Math?”

 

“Well, he’s on his way to becoming a lawyer,” Dean told him, a note of pride in his voice.

 

Cas thought for a moment. “Well, I can’t think of anything off the top of my head for that. There might be a couple trivia games, though?”

 

“Sounds good,” Dean said, apparently satisfied with the suggestion. “He was always great at those. Beat me, at least.”

 

Castiel frowned. “You must have had your section in the game, though. Some category that you were good at?”

 

“Yeah, actually! He could never beat me in movie trivia. You ask me any question about Star Wars, Cas, and I got it.”

 

“Alright. In Episode II, when did Anakin--”

 

Dean groaned, tipping his head back in exaggerated annoyance. “Don’t talk to me about the prequels. Especially not that one.”

 

Cas bit back on a grin, approaching the shelf with the trivia games and trailing a finger over the labels, looking for a suitable option. “Not a fan of them?”

 

“Well, I  _ am _ ,” said Dean, reluctantly, “But only because they’re part of the whole series. I think Anakin’s pubescent pining is enough to make anyone want to puke. The only thing that makes that movie better than the first is the fact that there’s not as much Jar Jar Binks in it.”

 

Castiel dropped his jaw in fake shock, pulling out a game in a purple box and examining it. “How dare you insult Jar Jar Binks.”

 

Dean made his voice high in a clear imitation of the creature. “Meesa want to strange the thing, Meesa does.”

 

“I see your point,” Castiel said. He handed the box of trivia over to Dean, pointing at the label that said  _ Section on Law _ . “How does this look?”

 

Dean turned the game over in his hands, obviously pleased. “Looks amazing, Cas. You’re a lifesaver.”

 

Castiel shrugged. “Just doing my job. Head up to the counter, I’ll be there in a second.”

 

Dean nodded and did as he was told. Castiel waited until he was gone and then headed over to the section he had on Star Wars merchandise, sorting through the dolls until he came up with a miniature figure of Jar Jar Binks. Grinning to himself, he made his way back to the front of the store and slid behind the counter, scanning the barcode on the trivia game for Dean.

 

As he handed back the purple box, he passed the Jar Jar Binks doll over with a teasing grin. Dean took one look at it and broke down into laughter, poking at its lifelike face.

 

“Oh, man,” he said, through his laughter, “That’s amazing. But I can’t take it.” He reached out to set it down on the counter.

 

“Please,” Castiel said, pushing his hand back. “Keep it. Use it as that gag gift, if anything.”

 

“I can’t just take it,” Dean said, and Cas knew he was thinking about how obviously the toy store was struggling. “Let me give you at least something.”

 

Castiel thought for a moment, and then met Dean’s eyes. “You could tell me what day you’re free for dinner.”

 

Dean looked suddenly elated, as though this were the best thing that had happened to him all day. Castiel wasn’t used to eliciting that sort of response from people. “Will do, Cas.”

  
They arranged a time and place, and Dean left the store with a final wave and wide smile. Cas was left alone in the empty store, thinking that nothing could have made his day better. Sure, Dean wasn’t one of his usual customers -- but he had a feeling he’d be seeing a lot more of the man in coming days.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me at tumblr at [lavenderjehan](http://lavenderjehan.tumblr.com)


End file.
